Monster Summoning
There are multiple ways of obtaining monsters in Magic Evolution. Here is a list of these various ways and how to use them. This page contains the primary and often used methods to obtain new monsters. Summon This is the primary way of getting new monsters. Gatcha Cards You can use ten Gatcha Cards to obtain a new monster. It will be a random monster that ranges from 3 to 5 stars. Single Summon Every day you have one free summon with this option. After using your free summon, you can pay 260 Pokestones to obtain another monster. These monsters range from 4 to 5 stars. Every 10 times you use this method, you are guaranteed to get a 5-Star monster. This monster may be of talent 14 or 15. Mass Summon For 2300 Pokestones, you can summon 10 monsters at once! The monsters range from 4 to 5 stars. Every other time you use this method, you are guaranteed one monster that is 5-Star and 15-Talent. Occasionally this method gets a limited-time discount in the cost of Pokestones. So, a discount of 9% means that it only costs 2070 Pokstones to use this method. Typically discounts last for two to three days. Combine This is another tab in the Summon area. You can combine monsters that you have to summon rare and strong monsters. This is where you can get many 6-Star monsters. Saint and Myth Monster Summon The third tab in the summon area is called Saint Monster and is unlocked at VIP level 7. At VIP level 9, you unlock the 4th tab called Myth Monster. You can use Pokestones to do either a single summon, or a mass summon for the chance to get pieces of various monsters. If you do a mass summon, you are guaranteed one piece for the legendary Monster summon you choose. Egg Hatching Occasionally when going through Normal Instances in Adventure, you will obtain a Poke Egg. These eggs take 24 hours before they can hatch. You will get one random monster up to the star level of that egg. For example, if you obtain a 5-Star Poke Egg, when it hatches you may obtain a monster that is 3, 4, or 5-Stars. Evolution Most monsters can evolve into stronger monsters with stronger skills. The specific method for each monster is listed on their page. Mega Evolution Mega Evolution is a recent addition to the game. The monster that is to mega evolve has to be at a certain level and awakening phase. You need Mega Stones, Potential Stones, two lvl 60 monsters, and Gold. See each mega monster page for the specific details of each. Pieces Most 6-Star and 5-Star monsters will be obtained through gathering pieces. You need 30 pieces of a given monster to summon it and summoning happens under the "Piece" tab in your Monster list. Myth Monster Event Every five Myth Monster Events you participate in, you get one piece of the fifth Myth monster fight you participated in. So if the fifth fight was with Thunder God, you get a Thunder God pieces. This is the primary way to get Fire God, Thunder God, and Water God. Elite Stages Certain Elite stages in the Adventure area will drop pieces of 5-Star monsters. The Elite stage for a given monster can be found on their wiki page. Shops Blackmarket There are some monsters you can buy with Pokesouls in the Blackmarket. You can also buy pieces of some monsters with Pokesouls. The higher talent the monster, the more Pokesouls it costs to buy the monster and/or pieces. You can get Pokesouls by sacrificing monsters you don't want at the Blackmarket as well. Arena A few monsters can be obtained by trading honor earned in the arena for pieces of said monsters. You can find these pieces under the Loots tab. Champion League A few legendary monsters can be obtained by trading honor earned in the Champion League for pieces of said monsters. You must be of Platinum Rank or higher to buy these pieces. Guild Shop Some monsters have pieces that can be bought in the Guild Shop for contribution points. Your guild must be high enough in level in order to unlock these pieces. Additionally, there is a limit to the number you can buy each day, but the limit refreshes every day. Guild Battle Shop Some monsters have pieces that can be bought in the Guild Battle Shop for battle coins earned during guild battles. Monster Boxes There are items called 5-Star Monster box and Rare Monster box. These boxes are typically obtained through events and contain a random monster corresponding to the box type. The most common events that reward monster boxes are as follows: * Consume Gift * Total Purchased Events Sign-in Reward (Month) Some monsters can only be obtained if you sign in for fifteen days in a given month. You will get 5 pieces of these monsters on the following days: 3, 5, 8, 10, 13, 15 Once you obtain the last 5 pieces on day fifteen, you will have the 30 pieces needed and will be able to summon the monster of that month. Limit Monster Summon Occasionally there will be a game event where you have a chance to summon rare or special monsters. These events are time limited and last usually two to three days long. You have one free summon chance per 12 hours. You can also pay Pokestones to gain additional summon. Every 10 summons, you are guaranteed a 5-Star monster, but be aware that you may not get one of the time-limited ones! Note: Most shiny monsters are obtained through this method. Limit Monster Exploration As of this writing, there has been no Limit Monster Exploration event. This is in game as a method to obtain Selene and Dark. VIP Packages There are a few monsters that you can only obtain via VIP packages. You must reach certain VIP levels in order to buy the pieces of these monsters. Not Available Now Some monsters have a wiki entry, but are not yet available to obtain in the game. However, you will occasionally see these monsters as enemies. Category:Guide